rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Rick
CH1 Tyson: Alright it's Sunday ^_^ can't wait to meet Rick Sassy: Yea, Can't wait to see him and Neon. *smiles, finishing packing* Let's go, he lives in a small abandon village, so it shouldn't be too hard to spot. Tyson: Ok Let me carry that for you Sassy: Okay, thank you Tyson:*picks up Sassy's stuff* Let's Go *suddenly kisses sassy*^_^ Sassy:*return the kiss, smiling as she nodded.* they gotten to Rick's little abandon village Rick:*sitting in his house, asleep.* Neon:*Sleeping in Rick's lap, but yawns at the sound of footsteps*Mew? Tyson: *knocks on Rick's door* hello ^_^ Neon:*Leaps off Rick's lap, who was still sleeping as he try to jump for the door knob*Mew-.... Mew! *Grabs on the knob trying to turn it.* Sassy:*she seem to give a soft giggle.* Neon is trying to open the door. Tyson: That's nice of him Neon:*he squeaked, but the door opened as he pushed it a little* Mew! (Big sis!) Sassy: Hey there Neon, haven't Rick teach you to speak yet? Neon:*blinks*Mew. (He tries. His sleeping right now) Tyson:*eyes sparkle* He's so cute Neon:Mew?*glance to Tyson, confuse* Sassy:*picks up Neon* Tyson, this is my adopted little brother, Neon. Neon, this is my husband Tyson ^^ Neon:Mew ^^ *Waves at Tyson* Tyson: Hey Neon ^_^ lets be great friends *hugs both Sassy and Neon* Neon: Mew ^^ Sassy:*giggles, hugging Neon and nuzzles Tyson* Rick:*starts waking up, his ears twitched*Hm?... *glances.* Tyson:*Nuzzles Sassy right back Smiling* Rick: You know, standing in the door way isn't very nice. Sassy:Rick! *she seem startled by Rick's calm voice.* Neon:*giggles.* Tyson: O sorry *Rubs his head as he walks inside* Sassy:*walks in, hugging Neon* Hey Rick Rick: Your husband seems nice, Sassy. Sassy: /that is the first thing you speak about. Tyson: Thanks for the complement ^_^ Rick:Hmph, your welcome. Sassy:So... A-Are you fine with him, Rick? Rick:*his eyes were close, he open one* Hmph... Sassy: It's a yes or no question, not make sounds. Rick: I have yet to say. *close his eyes.* Sassy:*sighs.* Tyson: I'm sure he'll like me ^_^; Sassy:I hope so, his been extremely concern for me when he heard I married you. Neon:Mew? Sassy:hehe *sweatdrop* Tyson: Ok *takes a deep breath* My name is Tyson i can fly and I'm the one who married Sassy ^_^ Rick: I figure about the last part. *open his eyes, glancing to Tyson* I am Rick.... Sassy:*sweatdrop* Tyson: Nice to met you Rick ^_^ Rick:Same to you... Neon:Mew ^^ Sassy:Hm... Tyson: Nice place you have here Rick:Thank you. Sassy:*smiles*so... Rick.... Rick:Hm? Tyson:*looks at Sassy waiting* ^_^ Sassy: What do you think of Tyson? Rick:*blinks* I'll need to speak to him alone, so please go play with Neon outside. Sassy:*confuse*B-But, I need- Rick: I said outside, I didn't say go into the woods far away. *Sweatdrop* If your outside the house Tyson and I can check on you and neon if something happens. Sassy:Oh... Tyson: I'll be alright. You and Neon can go have fun ^_^ Sassy: Okay *leaves the house with Neon* Rick:*glance to Tyson* How much do you love her? Tyson: I'll die for her and more importantly I'll live for her as well. Rick:*he blinks* I wished I heard those lines more often. *He stood up.* And what will do you for her? Tyson:The easier Question would be what i won't do for Sassy. There so many thing i want to do for her. Rick:Hmph, and what won't you do for Sassy? *lifted an eyebrow* Tyson: I would like to avoid this at all cost but there's no way i can let Sassy die for me.... Rick:*He nodded* It can be easily avoided. Trust me. *He blinks* Tuson: I could never forgive myself if i fail to protect her. I know she doesn't want me to die ether but... I will for her. Rick:*He only nodded in silences.* Tyson: When I meet Sassy I never suspect that she'll be my wife. Rick:Hm. *glance to him.* Tyson: When I first met her was at the park. I like to talk to people so when Sassy walked by I ask about her day. I learned a little about her life and her dreams. The look on her face when i took her flying, it was....Sorry word i can't find the words. Rick:It is fine. Tyson: Ever been in-love? Rick: Never... Tyson:O... um is there anything else you want to ask me. Rick:Not really. Tyson: Did i pass ^_^; *rubbing the back of his head* Rick: As much as you can pass. *he blinks before sighing* I just no I don't need to worry so much for Sassy's safety... Tyson: Ok *gives a thum up* I will protect her ^_^. Rick:*He nods quietly, sitting back down in his chair.* Tyson: One day I'll be a father too. I'll go check on Neon and Sassy ^_^ Rick:*confuse at those words*? Ch2 Sassy*playing with Neon happily* Neon: *playing with Sassy.* Tyson:*walking outside* Sassy, Neon how are you doing ^_^ Sassy: Playing tag. *she smiles* Neon:*in a tree, giggling.* Tyson: Looking For Neon ^_^? Need help? Sassy: Not at all, he can't stop giggling. *she smiles* Neon:*Giggling till he was suddenly hanging from the branch he was in with his tail.* Tyson: Ok ^_^ go get him Sassy:*she grins, going over and taking Neon in her arms* Your it. Neon:*giggles happily* Tyson: *chuckles* Better luck next time ^_^ Sassy:*smiles happily* Neon:*Giggling.* Tyson: Sassy i passed Rick's test ^_^ Sassy:*smiles* Great! *hugging him as she still have Neon.* Tyson:*nuzzles Sassy* Yep ^_^ Sassy: ^^ Tyson: I wanted to ask you something? Sassy: Hm? *confuse* Yes, Tyson? Tyson: Wanna have kids? Sassy:*she blushes.* Um... *thinking, but nodded* Tyson: Ok ^_^ your cute when you blush Sassy:*smiles, blushing a little.* Tyson: So what else are you planing? What in that bag i carried? Sassy: Huh? Just a gift for Neon, and planning to stay at lest one night. Tyson: Great ^_^.....!! I should have brought a gift -_-; Sassy:*giggles* Neon will understand, this is the first time you met him ^^ Neon: Mew ^^ Tyson: Thanks little buddy next time I'll definitely bring you a gift ^_^. So the day is still young what should we do? Sassy: I don't know. Neon:Mew! Sassy: Okay, Neon. *pets his head.* Neon:*runs off back into Rick's house.* Tyson: Wait up *chase after Neon* Sassy:*confuse*? Neon:*stops before going into the house, looking to Tyson*Mew? Tyson: You're sure are quick ^_^ going back to Rick? Neon:*nodded* Sassy:He says it is nap time for him ^^; Tyson: Aaw so soon....wait Sassy you know what Neon is saying?! Sassy: Of course, he hasn't done that with you. *she sighed* Neon. Neon:*giggles* Mew! (I can speak to Sassy sis with my mind!) Tyson:...Cooool... Hey Neon you're going to be a older brother ^_^ Neon:*confuse* Mew? (Really?) Sassy:*blushes.* Tyson: Yep and I'm counting on you when he or she get here ^_^ Neon: Mew ^^ (kay!) *He runs into the house* Sassy:*smiles sweetly* Tyson: *loooks at Sassy* Anything you want to do before we go to our rooms ^_^ Sassy:Not that I know... Tyson: Ok lets go somewhere we can be alone. Sassy:*blushes*O-Okay. ch3 somewhere most likely in the woods when Tyson:*Hugs Sassy from behind* Sassy:*Blushes a tiny bit, leaning into Tyson.* Tyson: I want you and I'm glad you feel the same way *hugs tighter* Sassy:*blushes a little*Tyson... *leans more into him.* Tyson:*Start to unfasten Sassy's belt* Ready for this Sassy:*blushes a little, nodding*Y-yea. Tyson: Ok *Blushes as he pull down Sassy's shorts* Sassy:*blushing, looking to him* Tyson:*Blushing, removes Sassy's shirt* Sassy:*blushes, now only in her bra and panties.* Tyson:*stares at Sassy for a moment*You're beautiful*Removes his jacket* Sassy:*Blushing a little, smiling*T-Thanks, Tyson. Tyson:*Takes off his pants then starts kissing Sassy passionately* Sassy:*hugs him close as she return the passionate kiss*Mmmm~ Tyson:*grabs Sassy's ass then pull down her panties as he kisses down her neck* Sassy:*Gasps, blushing*Aaa~ *hugging him.* Tyson:*insert his dick slowly inside Sassy's pussy* Be mine *Hugging her Kissing her as he thrust in and out* Sassy:*Blushes, moaning in thge kiss as she hugs him close.* Mmmm~ Tyson:*Start to unfasten Sassy's bra fucking her at a steady pace, Holding her close* Sassy:*panting against his neck before kissing his neck gently.* Tyson:*Removes Sassy's bra pressing his chest against Sassy's breasts fucking her deeper* Sassy:*Gasps softly, nibbling his neck.* Tyson:*Holding Sassy Tightly as unknowingly starts to levitate with her* I love you so much *Starts fucking faster Lucking her while grabbing and massaging her ass* Sassy:*moans, not noticing their floating as she wrap her legs around his waist*I love you too~ *Nuzzling his neck and kissing his neck to his collar bone*Mmmm~ *she then kisses to one of his shoulders and suck on his fur gently.*~ Tyson:*levitates higher, licking her cheeks* We'll always be together* Holds Sassy tighter fucking her violently*Sassy...*pinching her nipples, Nuzzling her* Sassy:*Panting heavily, blushing as she hugs him* T-Tyson... *Nuzzles him as she moans.* Tyson:*Levitates pass the tress, Holding her as he cums inside Sassy's pussy* I'll protect you *continues to fuck and start to lick Sassy's Breasts* Sassy:*moans, blushing as she archs her back, her body shivers from pure pleasure*Aaaa~ Tyson:*Levitates toward the clouds,Fucking her, sucking on Sassy's breast and squeezing the other breast* Sassy:*Drooling a little, moaning as she hugs Tyson close to her, blushing and panting.* Tyson:*Levitates higher, starts to fuck Sassy's pussy faster and deeper as he Kisses her passionately* Sassy:*Kisses Tyson passionately as well, her tongue messes with his*Mmm~ Tyson:*Levitates higher then the clouds, continues to kiss her while cumming deep inside Sassy's pussy* Sassy:Aaaah.... *Shivers a bit*W-Why... Is it... Suddenly cold... *she whispered, nuzzling him.* Tyson:*Levitates higher* Don't know but I'll keep you warm *Nuzzling her back, squeezing her breasts* Sassy:*blushes, sighing in pleasure as she nuzzles Him*Mmm~ Tyson:*holding Sassy tightly Kissing her* This has been magical Sassy:*she nodded*Agree. *blushing a little, hugging him.* Tyson:*starts to hover above the clouds, hugging Sassy* I'll always be yours *nuzzles her* Sassy:*she nuzzles* And I'll always be yours. Tyson:*still hovering, he rubs Sassy's belly* I'm going to be a father*hugs her tighter* Sassy:*she smiles*And I'm going to be a mother. *nuzzles him.* Tyson:!?!*looks around holding Sassy* How did we get up here? Sassy:*confuse before glancing*!!! *Hugging extremely close to Tyson, blushing bright red*I-I-I don't know. Tyson:*still hovering, holding Sassy* We must have been really into it for us not to notice....anyone could of seen us or heard us. Sassy:H-How do we get down?... Tyson: I'll take us down ^_^ *Starts to descend* Sassy:*sighs, nuzzling him happily* Tyson:*lands on the ground with Sassy* Now where our clothes? Sassy:*points to the clothes*there. Tyson:*gathers Sassy's clothes* Here you go *give them to Sassy* ^_^ Sassy:Thank you. *blushes, taking her clothes and put them on.* Tyson:Anytime ^_^ *Gather and put on his cloths* Sassy:*she finishes dressing*H-How about we get a bath? When we get some new clothes... Tyson:*Finish Dressing* Sure ^_^ we can take it together. Sassy:*she smiles* The village has japanese style baths, so a huge bath tube of hot water. Tyson:Alright *kisses Sassy* Can't wait ^_^ Sassy: Same ^^ *starts walking.* Tyson: Bath here we come ^^ *Fallows Sassy* ch4 Sassy:*Has towels with her, and extra clothes as she goes to the village's bath with Tyson.* Tyson:*Walking with Sassy with a change of cloths, heading towards the japanes style bath* Sassy:*smiles happily as they got to the changing room of the japanese style bath.* Tyson:*Fallows Sassy into the changing room As he quickly takes off his cloths* Sassy:*she took her clothes off as well, blushing a tiny bit.* Tyson: You're so cute when you blush ^_^* *hugs Sassy naked* Sassy:*Smiles, blushing*Hehe. Tyson:Our first bath together ^_^*Kisses Sassy* Sassy:*kisses Tyson* Yea. *blushes a little.* Tyson:*picks Sassy up carrying her in his arms*Just you and me ^_^*walks with Sassy in his arms into the japaneses style bath* Sassy:*hugging him, nodding*Yea. Tyson:*lay Sassy in the Bath water, washing her back* We're so close *rubs his body against Sassy* Sassy:*She let out a gasp, blushing*Yea... Tyson:*Nuzzles Sassy* I can be myself with you *Holds on Sassy tightly Slightly rubbing against her* Sassy:*Gasps even more, leaning into him as she blushes*Tyson... Tysaon: Sassy...*Kisses her, stroking her tail* Sassy:*kissing him, blushing as she pants in the kiss.* Tyson:*Feels Sassy's fur as his hand slides down her legs, rubs her ass* Sassy:*Blushes, moaning softly as her pussy was wet from Tyson's touch.*M-Mmmm... Tyson:*insert his dick inside Sassy's pussy, slowly goes in and out as he massages her breasts* Sassy:*Moans, hugging him as she pants* Tyson~ *nuzzles her head against his neck.* Tyson:*thrusting his dick deep inside Sassy's pussy*Sassy~ *holding her tightly as he press his chest against her breasts* Sassy:*Moans, holding onto him*Aaah~ Tyson: You're the only one for me *Kisses her, fucking as he hugs Sassy tighter mashing his chest against Sassy's breasts while squeezing her ass* Sassy:*moans in the kiss* You the only one for me as well. *Kisses him deeply, blushing at how close her breasts were to his chest*MMmmm~ Tyson:*Fucking faster, Returning the Kiss mashing his tong against hers* Sassy:*Mashes her tongue with his*Mmm~ Tyson:*Cumming inside Sassy's pussy, slows down to a steady passe, grabbing her ass and squeezing it* Sassy:*Panting, hugging Tyson*Aaaa~ Tyson: *steadily fucking her, sucking on Sassy's breast* Sassy*Moans, petting Tyson's head as she blushes.* Tyson:*Robs his head against Sassy's smooth wet furr as he starts to fuck deeper into her pussy* Sassy:*Moans, hugging Tyson as she is blushing.* Tyson:*fucking faster,Kissing Sassy passionately,stroking her hair* Sassy:*Kisses Tyson, blushing as she hugs him close.* Tyson:*Hugging Sassy fucking violently into her pussy, looking into her beautiful yellow eyes as he squeezes her ass* Sassy:*looking into his eyes, hugging him as she moans* Tyson:*Continues to fuck rapidly*Sassy~*Licking her checks then nuzzle her* Sassy:Tyson~ *Panting, nuzzling him in return* Tyson:*Panting, cumming alot inside Sassy's pussy* I love you so much *Kissing her over and over again* Sassy:*kisses him in return*I love you as well, Tyson. Tyson:O~Sassy*Nuzzles her* I'm so happy that you said yes,that you're here.... with me Sassy:*Smiles, nuzzling him*I'm happy to be here with you too, Tyson. Tyson:Soon we'll have a child to love *hugs Sassy* You'll make a wonderful mother, spend lots of time with our child *nuzzle* Sassy:*she smiles sweetly, nuzzling Tyson*Yea... And you'll be an amazing father, Tyson... Tyson:what do you think *rubs Sassy's belly in the bath water* Boy or a girl ^_^ Sassy:*blushes*I-I don't know. *she smiles sweetly.* Tyson:*rubs his checks against her belly* He or she is going to be strong and healthy ^_^ We need to think of a name. Sassy:*she nodded*Yea, we do. *smiles* Tyson:If it's a girl i think she should have your name. Sassy:*blushes, but smiles*H-Hah. Yea... Hm... What if it's a boy? Tyson: I'm not sure i want to know what you think*Nuzzles* It is your child too. Sassy:*Giggles, hugging Tyson* Well, I would either want him to have your name, or maybe even have my fathers name. My father was call Riju. Or Ri, as my mother love to call him before he die. Tyson: Riju is a nice name Sassy:*she smiles*I'm glad you like the name. *hugging him* Tyson:This is definetely the nieces bath i ever had *kisses Sassy* Sassy:*kisses him* Agree. *smiles happily.* Tyson: If we stay any longer we'll get all proony ^_^ Sassy:*giggles, smiling as she nuzzles him.* Tyson:*picks Sassy up from out of the bath water*Looks like I'm the only one proony ^_^ *Carries Sassy out off the bath* Sassy:*giggles, hugging Tyson happily.* Tyson:*carries Sassy to the changing Room* I should tell Rick that he'll be a grand father ^_^ Sassy:*giggles* Maybe. *Sweatdrop* Tyson: We can both tell him, he'll be so happy and of course we'll tell your mother too ^_^ Sassy:*giggles* Tyson:*starts to dry Sassy off* Tomorrow is a brand new day and its brighter with you in it ^_^. Sassy:*Nuzzles his cheek with hers*Yea ^^ Tyson:We'll tell Rick tomorrow before we leave.*Stroke Sassy hair* Sassy:okay. *smiles* Tyson:*Caries Sassy to the bed room where he place Sassy gently on he bed* We had a fun day ^_^ Sassy:*nodded*Yea, we did. *smiles sweetly.* Tyson:*Cuddles next to Sassy in bed* Sassy:*nuzzles Tyson, smiling.* Tyson:*hugs Sassy underneath the covers, there naked body touches each other* Sassy:*sighs happily, hugging him.* Tyson:*Fell asleap in Sassy's arms, nuzzl her to sleep* Ch5 next day Sassy:*sleeping*Mmm... Tyson:*while still sleeping rubs Sassy's tail*Mmm..^_^ zzzz Sassy:aaa... Zzz....*blushes softly.* Tyson:*sleep talks* Sassy I can't eat another bit *sleep lick Sassy's face* Sassy:*Starts waking up, blushing*Mmm... Tyson*Sleep talk* You'll share milkshake with me ^_^ *Starts to suck on Sassy'a breats* so good Sassy:ooo~ *Blushes, only half awake*Aaaa~ Tyson:*sleep talk* So much milk *sucks harder on her breasts* Wana share with mam and papa Sassy:*blushes*A-Aaa~ *hugging Tyson as she pants* Tyson:*sleep talks*We won free desert*grabs her ass* free buns Mmm Sassy:*Panting heavily, blushing.*a-aaa... Tyson:*sleep talks*Sorry got all over your furr *Licks Sassy's body everywhere* so sticky Sassy:Aaaaa~ *Blushing, panting heavily* Tyson:*sleep talk* Sassy your so honest and forgiving *kisses her belly* our child is beautiful Sassy:*blushes, but smiles sweetly.* Tyson:*sleep huggs Sassy*just the three of us *nuzzles her* Zzzz... Sassy:*blushing, hugging Tyson gently.* Tyson:*Still asleep,His morning wood pokes Sassy's pussy*Zzzz Sassy:*Gasps in slightly shock, blushing.* Tyson:*the head rubs against Sassy's pussy and yes still asleep* Mom dad this is Sassy Zzzz... Sassy:*Blushes bright red, trying to hold in a moan* Tyson: I'm happy you approve *sleep hugging Sassy, his morning wood goes part way into Sassy's pussy* She's wonderful. Sassy:*Blushes, bitting her hand as she try to stop a moan.* Tyson: Your blessing means alot to us *sleep hug Sassy tighter as his morning wood goes deeper into her pussy* We'll be happy together. Sassy:*Gasps, blushing extremely red as she pants heavily.* Tyson:Starts to wake up due to Sassy's heavy panting* Mmmm...leaving so soon Zzzz Sassy:*Shaken a little under him*T-Tyson... *she pants heavily, blushing bright red.* Tyson:*starts to open his eyes*Sa...Sassy?*Sees Sassy Blushing bright red* Is there something wrong? Sassy:Y-your i-inisde of m-me. *panting heavily, blushing red as she was trying to point out his morning wood inside her pussy.* Tyson: O...*pulls his morning wood out of her pussy* I should of woken up sooner sorry. Sassy:*Panting, blushing*I-I didn't notice it till it was a bit t-too late... Tyson: Even when I'm asleep like you ^_^ I hope i didn't do anything else weird to you while i was asleep. Sassy:N-Nothing that I wanted to wake you up for. *Blushes, nuzzling* I was fine with you just sleeping till that happen. *Had a sweatdrop.* Tyson:So i did do some wired stuff *sweatdrop* I should really stop doing that -_- *nuzzling* I'm glad you didn't mind. Sassy:*She smiles sweetly, hugging* I don't think licking my whole body was truly weird. *Giggles.* Tyson:*blushes* I did that? who know what i would have done if i didn't wake up...Did i talk in my sleep? Sassy:Yea, small pieces through. The reason why you like my whole body was because you had spilled something... Tyson: It was the colossal size milkshake *drools a little* we were sharing it but you feed me alot of food before that ^_^ Sassy:*blushes a tiny bit*Ah... Tyson: I wan even able to show you to my parents... Sassy:Yea... I was hearing all that while I was trying my best not to moan. *Has a sweatdrop* Tyson:You did ^_^...they gave us their blessing *hugs Sassy*They're happy for use...I wish you could meet them. Sassy:*smiles sweetly, hugging him*I'm sure we'll meet them one day. Tyson:...you can't Sassy:*Confuse, but suddenly frowns*.... Tyson:*hugs Sassy Tightly* They're not around... Sassy:I'm sorry... *She whispered, hugging Tyson and frowning.* Tyson:That's ok they're watching over us *smiles* Sassy:*she smiles sweetly* That's good to hear. Tyson: Today is a new day *stroke Sassy hair* with you ^_^ Sassy:*nods*Yea. Tyson: Today we'll share the good news *get out of bed* can't wait to see the joy in his face ^_^ Sassy:I don't think he'll be so happy, I know mother would be. *Has a sweatdrop* Tyson: Really why not? Maybe he thinks i can't be a good father? *frowns* Sassy:It's not that at all. *smiles a little* He just doesn't really know if he'll be any good of a person for our kid. He doubts himself. *sighs a little* Tyson: There's no reason to doubt ^_^ he has taken great care of Neon. I'll just tell him what i think about him ^_^ Sassy:Not isn't one of his main problems. *She had a sweatdrop*His scary of females that might be pengent. Reason is cause he try to help one that was pengent and she attacked him ^^; Tyson: He know you and you would never attack Rick, we're family ^_^. Sassy:*Giggles* I don't know, I've heard when females are pendent they suddenly attacked the people close to them. Through, mostly cause the person who cause them to attack did something bad ^^; I try to not attack anyone ^^; Tyson: If anyone is going to be attack the It'll be me ^^. So rick won't have to worry.*kisses Sassy* Sassy:*Return the kiss*Okay. Tyson:*starts to put on his cloths*Such a nice day ^_^ Sassy:*smiles, dressing as well..* Tyson: Off to Rich's house ^_^*extends hand* Sassy:*smiles, nodding* Ch6 Tyson:*knocks on Ricks door* ^_^ Sassy:*Waiting* Rick:*open the door, has a cup of coffee in one hand*Yes? Tyson: May we come in we have wonderful news ^_^ Rick:Erm... sure... *Lets them in.* Tyson:*walks in with Sassy*You might want to sit down for this Rick: I rather stand. *He blinks* Neon:*sleeping in rick's chair*Zzzz Sassy: ^^; Tyson: Ok We're having a child ^_^ Rick:*Was in the middle of Drinking some of his coffee before coughing.*!? *Looks to Tyson and Sassy* You two aren't joking, are you. Sassy:Nope. Rick:*sighs, having a sweatdrop.* Tyson: Is it wonderful ^_^; Rick: Just don't make me take care of the kid. *Has a sweatdrop* Tyson: Why would we do that? Rick:I'm just saying. Sassy:^^; Tyson: Ok ^^ and don't worry Sassy won't attack you. Rick:*Sweatdrop*Don't remind me.... Tyson: Ok how Neon doing Rick:good. Tyson: That's nice thank you for you time and when he or she comes you'll know ^^ Rick:right... Tyson:We're going to tell Sassy's mom as well. Thank you for having us over ^^ Rick:Your welcome. Tyson: *looks at Sassy* Anything you want to do before we leave? Sassy:*shakes her head no.* Tyson: Ok Bye Rick, see you next time and tell Neon i said Bye as well ^^ Rick:I will... ch7 to Sassy's house in hops to catch her and tell her the News Tyson: Thinks she's home? Sassy:Maybe. Tyson: I hope so *reaches Sassy's house* Sassy:*finds a note*She's at work. Tyson:O... we can wait for her if you want. Sassy:Yea, Mother will be coming home together with food. It says so on the note. Tyson: Ok we can just sit here and talk until your mom comes ^^ Sassy:Sure. *smiles* Tyson: I want to know more about you ^^ beside flying are there any other dreams? Sassy:*thinking* Well, hacing a family was another dream, but you already did that for me. Exploring was another, never got around to doing that yet; since I was helping mother. Tyson: I know of some old ruins we could explore later if you want. Sassy:*she smiles sweetly*Okay. Tyson: How big of a Family do you want? Sassy:I-I don't know... *hugs him* However big you want the family to be. I just wanted a family... A family that I haven't had.... Tyson: O~ Sassy *hugs her tightly* I'm glad that i can make you dreams come true and we'll be a real big happy family Sassy:*smiles, hugging him as she nods.* Tyson:* I'll help with everything *nuzzle, hugging her* You mom won't have to work so many hours. Sassy:*smiles*That would be really nice... She hasn't been sleeping well do to working. Tyson: She'll be able to take a proper vacation ^_^ and you'll be able to spend more time with her. Sassy:*Nuzzles him*I'm glad your here... Tyson:*nuzzles* You've given me so much it's the least i can do Sassy:*smiles, layying her head on his chest* Tyson:*peting Sassy's hair, his heart starts racing* I love you so much Sassy:I know you do, Tyson. And I love you very much. *Nuzzles her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart* Tyson:*heart continues to race* I feel so alive when you're so close. Sassy:*whispers*I can tell... Your heart agrees with you. *Nuzzles his cheek, smiling* Tyson:*Kisses Sassy, holding her in his arms* Sassy:*Kisses him in return* Tyson:*rubbing her back, continues to kiss her* Sassy:*Kissing him still, wrapping her arms around his neck.* Tyso: *Passionately kisses her as he rubs over her shorts* Sassy:*passionately kissing him in return, blushing a little.* Tyson:*moves his hand underneath Sassy's shorts and paintes, squezzing her ass as he kisses her* Sassy:aa~ *Kissing him even more deeply, hugging closer to him.* Tyson:*Moves his hand between her legs rubbing her ass and pussy, Kissing her* Sassy:*Blushes, moaning in the kiss*Mmm~ Tyson:*Removes his hand and starts to unfasten Sassy's belt and pull down her shorts* Sassy:*Panting, blushing a little.* Tyson:*Quickly undo is pants and stick his dick into Sassy's pussy* Sassy:Aaaah~ *Grips onto him, moaning* Tyson: *fucks deep into her pussy,holding on to her* Sassy:*panting, nuzzling his neck as she kisses his neck*~ Tyson: *Fucking faster, Licking her cheeks and squeezing her ass* Sassy:*Moans, still kissing his neck, then his collar bone to the other side of his neck*~ Tyson:*Cumming inside Sassy's pussy but keeps fucking faster, Presing his chest against her breasts* Sassy:*panting, blushing as she started to swet*T-Tyson~ *Hugs closer to him*Oooo~ Tyson:*Fucks faster and deeper* Sa~Sassy *kisses her hugging her closer to his body* Mmm~ Sassy:*Kissing him as she hugs him* Mmmm~ Tyson: *now fucking Violently into her pussy not letting up, kissing her and roughly grabbing her ass* Sassy:M-Mmmmm~ *Her body trembles with each thrust he gives.*MMMmmm~ Tyson:*Cumming inside her pussy, kissing her stroking her hair* Sassy:*kissing him, blushing* Tyson: *Hugging her Kissing in return* Sassy:*Hugging him, panting* Tyson:*Starts fucking at a steady pace, Rubbing underneath her shirt* Sassy:*Panting, blushing a little*A-aaa~ Tyson:*Move his has to her bra an stats to unfasten as he continues to fuck* Sassy:*Blushes, holding onto Tyson*Aaaaa~ Tyson:*pulls her bra from underneath her shirt, squeezes her breasts as he fucks harder* Sassy:A-Ah~! *grips onto Tyson, panting.* Tyson:*Lifts up Sassy shirt so he can suck on her breasts, Fucking deeper* Sassy:*Blushing red, arching her back out of pleasure*Aaaa~ Tyson:*grabbing and squeezing her breasts as he fucks violently into her pussy* Sassy:Aaaa~! *Holding onto him, panting heavily and blushing.* Tyson: Aaaa~*Cums alot inside Sassy's pussy, nuzzles her sweetly* Sassy:*Panting, blushing as she nuzzles him.* Tyson:I love you ^_^ *Nuzzles* Sassy: *smiles, nuzzling*I love you too. Tyson: We really enjoy each others company ^_^ Sassy:*Blushes, nodding*Y-Yea. Tyson: I'm glad...that I'm with you Sassy:I'm glad... to be here with you... *Nuzzles.* Tyson:*Hugs Sassy closely* Sassy:*Nuzzles*S-Shouldn't we put on our clothes now... I don't want mother to see us like this... Tyson: Ya it would be awkward if she caches us like this ^_^ Sassy:*nods*Y-Yea. Tyson:*pulls up Sassy's panties and shorts and fasten her belt* Sassy:*smiles sweetly.* Tyson:*carefully zip up his pants and fasten his belt* ^_^ Sassy:*smiles, blushing* Tyson: Anything we're forgetting? Sassy:*Blushes*My bra... Tyson:*Lift Sassy's shirt to put on her bra* There ^_^ Sassy:*smiles*That should be it ^^ Tyson: Anything you want to talk about before your mom comes ^_^ Sassy:*she shrugs* Tyson:Ok is there anything you want to ask me befor your mom comes? Sassy:W-what happens if we have twins? *She blinks* It could happen, so I just want your opinion. Tyson:... THAT WOULD BE AWESOME ^_^ they most likely play trikes on us try to confuse us on who's who ^_^. That's two bundles of joy to love Sassy:*she smiles sweetly* You know, mother told me I had a twin sister, but she died before she could open her eyes... *thinking*I wonder what it be like to have a twin sister... *LEans on Tyson* But, then again, if I had a twin sister I wouldn't know who you pick if we met you at the same time. *Giggles.* Tyson: She may look like you but i doubt she'll have your honest nature. That's the part of you i fell for.*kisses her* ^_^ Sassy:*blushes*Tyson... *Hugs him* Tyson: *hugs Sassy in return* ^_^ Sassy:*Nuzzles him* Tyson: Anything else you want to ask me?*nuzzles her* Sassy:That's all I wanted to ask. *smiles* Tyson:Ok ^_^ Sassy:*Nuzzles Tyson* ^^ Tyson: What do you thin we should do before your mom comes? Sassy:No clue. Tyson:*leans a little on Sassy* Sassy:*Nuzzles Tyson, smiling* Tyson:*Lay on Sassy's breasts listing to her heart beat* Sassy:*blushes, petting Tyson* Tyson:*hugs Sassy, pressing his head against her breasts* Sassy:*smiles, blushing a little.* Tyson:*completely unaware that someone is about to come inside as rubs his head between her breasts* Sasy:*Blushes* Sassy's Mother:*Has her phone out, taking a picture of two. She already had a video of them* Sassy:!! *glance*M-Mother!? Sassy's Mother:*Grins*I couldn't help myself ^^ Tyson: O hi ^^ how are you Sassy Mother:I'm more insteresting how are you two. *Grins* Not tired from your little "fun" Are you? Sassy:*blushes bright red.* Tyson: No ^^ we had loads of fun and many times. Sassy:*Blushes* U-Um.... Sassy's Mother: I've seen. *smiles* Tyson: Really!?! So you where there when we where doing it in th sky the tub and watching us in bed !?! Sassy's mother: Yep~ Sassy:*blushes bright red*W-What!? Sassy's Mother: I am a ninja, didn't I teel you sweety ^^ Sassy:No! *Blushes extremely red* Tyson: Wow *eyes sparkle* I live with an actual ninja and i didn't see you anywhere. Especially with my 360 eyes your good ^^ Sassy's Mother: Yep! I'm that good~! Sassy:*Blushes bright red, hugging Tyson* Tyson: So you already know everything ^_^ We where going to surprise you with the news but now that you know everything. Sassy's Mother: Yep, and I'm Happy for the news! *Smiles happily* Sassy:*smiles, blushing* Tyson: Sweet know you won't have to work so may hours ^_^ Sassy's mother: I'm glad to hear, cause I just fired from my second job ^^ Sassy:*Shocked*How!? Sassy's Mother: I was sneaking out of work to spy on you two~ Sassy:*blushes, having a sweatrop*.... Tyson: What is your job anyway? Sassy's Mother: My real job is being a ninja, the secound one was being a news reporter. *Grins* Sassy:*sweatdrop* Tyson: Would you spar against me ^_^ I am my teams Ace Shooter Sassy's Mother: Sadly, I'm getting a bit old for my ninja's work. *Sweatdrop* Sassy:Hehe... Tyson: Can you tell me how you hid so well? Sassy's Mother:*Grins*That's a secret, my son-in-law~ Tyson: So its a clan secrets -_- Sassy's Mother: Yep~ However, I can always teach it to your children~ I can teach, not tell. *smirks*and it's only good if your younger. Sassy:*Blinks* Tyson: Can you at least tell me what this technic hides you from? Can a person who can sense soul find you or what about scent? Sassy's Mother: Funny, ya know, my master coud do both, as well as just see you. He train us to not be seeable even by soul, smell is kinda hard. But, I master to smell just like my surrounding, I was his A student~ Sassy:I never knew any of them TmT Tyson: One of my team mate can track a person through there bio-electrical energy can your master do that? Sassy's Mother: Oddly enough, yes, but he has yet to find a way to hide from that. So, truly, your friend could still find me that way. Tyson: Did you take a background check on my history -_-? Sassy's Mother: Does it look like I do that~ Sassy:Tyson, she was still hidden from you. I just like to drop the topic all together. It's hurting my head. *frowns.* Tyson: Ok ^_^ Sassy's Mother: Anyway~ I got Reman, and other type of foods ^^ Sassy:? Sassy's Mother: The clan wanted to give you two cheers. *Grins* So, they brought whatever food they could~ It's still warm! Tyson: O i almost forgot any enemy clan i should know about? Sassy's Mother:Not around here, nope. All the clans here need each other, it's funny really. *giggles.* Sassy:*blinks.* Tyson: That's a relief ^_^ Now we can celebrate Sassy:Yea. *smiles* Sassy's Mother: And Get Drunk! *has beer, Sak and wine*Whao! Sassy:*Shocked* Tyson: Drunk? How do i do that? Sassy:*Giggles* I think she means herself. I'm not drinking, it's to keep me and the baby healthy ^^ *Has normal water, drinking that.* Sassy's mother:*Drinking sak.*~ Tyson: Oo... Want me to get you anything? Sassy:Can you get me some of the reman? *smiles* Tyson: Sure* goes and makes some Reman* Here you go ^_^ *carefully hand it over to sassy* Sassy:*Smiles sweetly*Thank you. You can share with me if you want~ *Smiles sweetly as she takes it carefully.* Tyson: Ok ^_^ you you have any chopsticks? Sassy:*pulls out a bag, taking out chopsticks for both of them*sure do. Tyson: Sweet ^_^*takes a pair and tries to feed some rewmen to Sassy* Sassy:*giggles, eating the reman, she then take her own pair and was holding some reman to Tyson* Tyson:*smiles,eats the reman, use his chopsticks to hold more to Sassy* Sassy:*Eating the reman Tyson had hold and did the same for him.* Tyson:Eats the rewman, hold up more rewman for Sassy* Sassy:*eats the reman, holds up more reman foe him*~ Tyson:*eats the reman, holds up more for her* Sassy:*about to get more, but had lean too far and falls on Tyson* Tyson:*Ignoring the hot rewman pain keeping a smile on his face* its ok I'll get it up * looks for paper towels* Sassy*Has Paper towels as she hands it to him.* Tyson: Thanks ^_^ *use paper towel to clean up* Category:Role Play Category:Sex Category:Romance Category:Straight Couples Category:Onup147